The invention relates to a wireless vehicle communications system. In particular, the invention relates to an improved wireless transceiver for transmitting data to a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and receiving HEV status indicators.
Remote activation devices for use with vehicles are well known in the art. These devices often take the form of a small electronic FOB that may be conveniently carried by the vehicle operator, to which the vehicle operator may conveniently attach the vehicle keys. The FOB usually contains a radio transmitter that communicates with a receiver and control system of the vehicle. For example, when the user activates an “unlock” button on the FOB, the FOB sends a radio signal to the vehicle control system, which then causes one or more of the door locks to open.
Other known functions on the FOB include a lock, alarm, engine start, lights ON/OFF, and open trunk functions. Such FOBs also typically include a key attachment aperture. When one or more of the function buttons is depressed or otherwise activated by the user, the FOB sends wireless command signal to an associated nearby vehicle where the signal is received by an antenna coupled to a vehicle control system. The control system interprets the command signal received from the FOB and causes the corresponding vehicle sub-system to respond. For example, if the “unlock” button has been activated, the control system then causes a lock on a vehicle door to move from a locked to an unlocked position. There continues to be a need however, for additional functions and other improvements for remote control systems in vehicles, especially hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).